


Unnecessary Flair

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan), kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, RoyEd Week, RoyEd Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is taking exception to his new dress code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Flair

**Author's Note:**

> First (of hopefully many) ficlet for RoyEd Week 2016. Prompt:

Ed stared at himself in the mirror, and it was clear he didn’t like what he saw. 

“I knew I had done myself a favor by ignoring these for six years,” he muttered, doing a quarter turn and inspecting one side of himself, then the other. 

Roy leaned in the doorway between the bathroom and his bedroom. Maybe Ed didn’t like what he was seeing, but Mustang really couldn’t say the same. Though he’d grown used to seeing Ed in black and red for a majority of the time they’d known each other, he couldn’t help appreciating how striking Fullmetal looked in military blue. He might be biased of course, both to the uniform and to Ed, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest. He continued to button up his dress shirt while Ed stepped this way and that on the quest to find an angle of his reflection that didn’t make him sneer.

“Come on, Ed, it’s not all that bad once you get used to it.” 

There was nothing Roy could do to stop what was coming, and the minute Ed whirled back to look him in the face, he knew it. So he just braced himself, unable to keep from smiling just a little bit. Ed’s rants had become something of an beloved trait to him, even at five in the morning before the coffee had a chance to kick in. 

“Really?” Ed put his hands on his hips, it was off to a great start. “These pants are baggy as hell, and this jacket is so uncomfortably designed, it’s a wonder anyone can fight in these without getting tangled up in fabric. Especially with  _ this _ thing!” He turned around, and it was all Roy could do not to laugh as Ed shook his hips back and forth in what he probably thought was a convincing emphasis to his point. Roy wouldn’t say what he really thought about the motion; it would make them late for work. “What the fuck do you even do with one of these?”

Mustang took a few deep breaths before he trusted himself to speak, and luckily he managed to do it before Ed turned back to glare at him for an answer. He somehow managed to wipe the smirk off his face just in time. “You don’t do anything with it,” he explained with an almost deadpan expression.

“ _ Then why is it there _ ?”

“I don’t know, Ed. Let me go find the poor soul who designed them, probably dead by now I might add, and see what I can find out.” He relished the way Ed’s glare darkened further. It was too much fun not too. “It’s probably just flair, a decoration.”

“It’s a waste ‘s’what it is,” Ed huffed. “It looks stupid, it serves no functional purpose. What kind of stupid, senseless--”

He didn’t get to finish. Roy crossed the distance between them swiftly to put his mouth on Ed’s, effectively shutting him up. 

“It’s a convenient cover,” Roy said into the kiss, his arms sliding around Ed to pull him close. He could already feel Ed hesitantly conceding the fight for the better option. 

Ed nipped at his lower lip, apparently not giving up yet. “For what?”

He made an indignant noise when strong fingers took firm hold of his ass and dug in, spurring a groan seconds later. Roy pressed until Ed was up on his toes, his hands tangling in Roy’s shirt. Another noise followed, this one a lot less of a protest. 

Roy thought it was the best time to answer. 

“For what’s mine. That stupid waste of fabric does serve one function, and it’s the only one I care about now that you’re wearing this uniform.” His voice was pitched to a growl and Ed shivered against him. Roy had become very effective at stalling Ed’s rants, and he enjoyed the payoff. “I really don’t like the idea of people being able to look at this--” His fingers flexed again; Ed let out a whine. “--and get the wrong idea.” 

“B-bastard,” Ed whispered, barely an insult, practically an endearment.

“Finish getting ready, Fullmetal. We’re going to be late.” 

He pulled back regretfully, wishing he didn’t have to, heading back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. But as he glanced over his shoulder, he caught Ed staring into the mirror again, pouting and cheeks flushed. 

“Maybe...Maybe this isn’t so bad after all. I guess.”

Roy decided it was best to enjoy his victory quietly.


End file.
